


Sweaters

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the clothes,” Camilla says, refusing to get off her for the time being. “Next time we’ll go without them.”</p><p>[Porn with very little plot. for iavenjqasdf.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just dissatisfied with myself about the beginning but eh this is all for the smut

Camilla smiles down at her phone as she walks across the pavement. Corrin has been getting distant since he started college, but his texts never fail to make her smile; they never have.

 _“Im glad ur meeting new people sweetie :)”_ she typed. _“That Azura girl sounds nice. Be gud 2 her ;)”_

She clicks _send_ , giggling to herself, but also noting the name in the back of her mind, because god forbid the first girl Corrin ever likes breaks his heart. Camilla would never let it happen.

She pockets her phone and looks up as she crosses the intersection, making sure that none of the cars are still moving. It’s one of the busiest intersections of the city, but after Leo once—

Someone walks straight into her, and Camilla gasps a little—but her voice is drowned out by the woman’s near-yell as she spills hot coffee all down the front of her shirt.

Camilla immediately goes into Big Sister mode, pulling a packet of tissues from her purse and pushing them into the woman’s hand.

“Oh, god, not now,” the woman says, hissing with pain. She dabs at her white shirt. She shakes her head the whole time, her vivid red hair shaking as she bites her lip.

“Are you in a hurry, dear?” Camilla asks. Without waiting for an answer, she takes the woman by the shoulders and turns her around, leading her through the crowd of people. “My apartment is right nearby; I’ll lend you a shirt and make sure this one comes out like brand new.”

“W-what?” The woman balks, but she doesn’t try to resist. “Really? I don’t even know you…”

“My name is Camilla Noire,” she says, smiling.

The woman stares at her, her smoky red eyes wide. She seems too taken aback by the quickness of the situation to do anything but follow Camilla’s lead. “Hinoka Shiro,” she stammers. “Um, thank you.”

Camilla just laughs a little and leads the woman into her apartment complex and to the elevator. “Don’t worry about it. You are okay, right? That coffee wasn’t too hot?”

“I-it’s nothing, really,” Hinoka says, and though Camilla doesn’t really take her word for it, she lets it go and ushers her off at the fourth floor. Camilla unlocks the front door, then opens it to reveal the spacious flat that takes up the whole level of the building.

“The bathroom is right there, sweetie,” she says, putting her hand on Hinoka’s shoulder and pointing with her other. “I’ll see if I can find you a shirt. I must have something left over from when I wasn’t so busty.”

Hinoka’s face blooms crimson like her hair. “Thank you,” she murmurs, then hurries into the other room.

Camilla chuckles, then hums to herself as she goes to her wardrobe and searches through it. In truth, she’s been well-endowed since early high school, and most of her clothes from before then have either been given to charity or to Elise—who’s still small enough to wear preteen clothes despite being fourteen.

“I don’t think I have anything that will fit her the right way,” she murmurs, but then her eyes light up when she sees a white sweater. While the fabric would be a bit baggy around Hinoka’s bust, the neckline is layered; perfect to hide the mismatch of sizes.

Camilla knocks on the bathroom door, and Hinoka opens it to peek out. Her cheek is still flushed. Camilla catches a glimpse of the woman’s bare stomach—the skin is a bit blotchy and pink.

“I think this might work,” Camilla says, holding the garment out.

Hinoka snatches it up and closes the door; a second later, her muffled voice comes out: “What time is it?”

Camilla checks her phone. “Eight twenty-two.”

 _“Shimatta,”_ Hinoka spits, and Camilla figures it must be a swear.

“Got somewhere to be?”

“Yes—work.” A moment later, the door opens and Hinoka nearly runs into Camilla again. She stops just in time, flustered, her hands full with her purse and her own sweater.

“Here, let me take that,” Camilla offers, taking the coffee-stained garment. “I’ll wash this for you. You can come back to get it.”

Hinoka hesitates. “Are you sure? I mean…”

Camilla smiles sweetly. “Don’t worry about it. Let me put my number in your phone, okay? And you can get back to me when you’re not running late for work anymore.”

“Th-thank you,” Hinoka murmurs, her eyes wide like a deer in the headlights before she hurriedly rifles through her bag. She unlocks her phone, taps a few times, and then hands it over to Camilla. The woman puts her information in, then shuts off the screen and hands the phone back to Hinoka.

“Would you like me to walk you back out of here?” Camilla offers, and Hinoka shakes her head.

“No, no, you’ve done enough for me already. I’ll see myself out,” she says, the retreats for the door.

“All right,” Camilla says with a chuckle, following her as far to the door while Hinoka jams the button for the elevator in the hall. She waves. “I’ll have this clean for you by the time you get back, dear.”

Hinoka nods, now in the elevator, her cheeks still as red as her hair. The doors close, cutting off her final words of gratitude, leaving Camilla a little disappointed, but also thinking about how adorable the woman had seemed while wearing her sweater.

()()()

Camilla opens the door, the ever-present smile still on her face. “Hello, Hinoka.”

Hinoka bows a little. “Hello.”

“Why don’t you come in?” Camilla steps back and opens the door wider. “I have tea steeping if you’d like some.”

“I-I wouldn’t mind a cup,” she says politely.

“I left your sweater there on the couch. You can change in the bathroom while I pour us some tea.” Camilla points out the garment before she heads into the kitchen area to collect two Nohrian cups from the cabinet. By the time she’s poured the tea and brought it into the sitting area, Hinoka has changed and is sitting on the black leather chair.

“Here.” Camilla offers the steaming cup to Hinoka, who doesn’t even flinch at the temperature and sips at the liquid.

“Thank you very much.”

Camilla chuckles. “No need to be so formal, Hinoka.”

“W-well, I…” She busies herself with taking another sip. “It was how I was raised.”

Camilla sits adjacent to her on the couch. “Don’t worry about that here. I’m not anyone you need to be _that_ polite to.”

Hinoka nods, but doesn’t seem to know what to say. Camilla shifts, learning onto the edge of the couch, consciously crossing her arms under her breasts. She catches the way Hinoka’s eyes glance toward them.

“Hinoka, dear. Why don’t I tell you more about myself? We can get more acquainted over the tea.”

“M-more acquainted?”

“Of course,” Camilla says with a giggle at Hinoka’s wide eyes. “I must say I find you interesting. You have quite the adorable face and expressions.”

Redness blossoms on Hinoka’s face, even to her ears, and she lowers her head. “I…must say I find you…interesting as well.”

The words sound like they’re from one Camilla’s trashy smut novels, but the way Hinoka says it is incredibly cute. Camilla leans over to grab her cup and take a sip from it.

“Would you like to start, or shall I?”

()()()

After Camilla brings out some wine and snacks, the topics of conversation start to range from polite intrigue to deeper and deeper topics, things Camilla would leave unsaid to most and things she takes that Hinoka would do the same with.

“I’ve had my share of men,” Camilla admits as the night hours start to grow longer, but of this fact she’s hardly ashamed. She sips more wine. “But I must say that I’ve been with a woman, and that time was more amazing than most of the men.”

“A woman?” Hinoka repeats. Until now she’s been relaxed and laughing, but at this her body stiffens.

Camilla nods. “We were both attracted to each other, but when we actually tried dating it didn’t work out. It was over very quickly.”

Hinoka lets out an absent sound to show she heard, but otherwise doesn’t verbally answer, instead choosing to stare at her glass.

“Is something the matter?”

“Huh? N-no, no.”

“You can tell me, you know. I won’t judge.”

Hinoka shakes her head. “It’s just that, well, I’m actually… I mean. I’ve had a few boyfriends and I’m not a virgin…”

Camilla puts down her glass. “But you like women. Or at least, you like them as well?”

Nothing comes out of Hinoka’s mouth when she opens it, so she just nods. Then, she manages to say, “It’s just a little, uh, not to say _bad_ in my family, but…”

“It’s all right, dear.” Camilla leans over and squeezes Hinoka’s hand. “Don’t worry about it so much. It’s perfectly okay to feel this way.”

Hinoka stares at Camilla’s hand. While she’s occupied, Camilla takes the wine from her guest and sets it on the table.

“Finding women and men attractive is by no means wrong in any way,” Camilla murmurs. “In fact, since the moment I met you I felt quite attracted to _you_. Is that wrong?”

“I-I don’t know,” Hinoka whispers.

“Well then, you must have some idea, though…”

“I do…find you attractive,” she admits. “Incredibly.”

Camilla slides from the couch effortlessly and leans down over Hinoka’s chair. “Well then… Is this okay?”

The woman’s top hangs low, revealing her generous cleavage. Hinoka’s face burns as she stares at the sight. “More than okay,” she says, her voice almost stuck in her throat.

“Good…” Camilla kneels on the chair, her calves on either side of Hinoka’s legs, her thighs in her lap. She’s warm and heavy, her lavender scent wafting into Hinoka’s nostrils. “What about this?”

“Good,” Hinoka whispers.

Camilla cups Hinoka’s cheeks in her hands, then leans forward and presses her wine-flavored lips to the redhead’s. Hinoka opens her mouth, hoping to meet their tongues, but Camilla pulls away an inch.

“Is that okay, dear?” she asks, her eyes lidded.

Hinoka nods, transfixed even though she knows she’s being teased. “Yes.”

Camilla smiles, and they kiss again, this time with small nips and sliding their tongues together. Hinoka moans, drawing a giggle from the woman above her. Hesitantly, Hinoka slides her hands around Camilla’s waist, feeling her heat radiating through her clothes. Camilla lets out an appreciative moan.

“You don’t have to be so tentative,” she teases when she pulls away for air. She takes one of Hinoka’s hands and trails it along her silky shirt, toward her chest. “You can touch me wherever you’d like.”

She doesn’t force Hinoka’s hand anywhere, but lets it go to touch the woman’s cheek again. Hinoka watches her for a moment, her beautiful lips a bit swollen from the force of their kisses. Then, she puts her hand on Camilla’s bust, feeling the lacy fabric through her silk shirt—as well as a hardened nipple.

“Mmm,” Camilla murmurs. She scoots forward a little on Hinoka’s legs, pushing her chest out further into the touch. “Try doing for me what you would do for yourself, okay?”

The thought of touching herself in front of Camilla enters her mind, and it’s such an arousing image that it leaves her core aching. Hinoka brings up her other hand, and she mirrors her soft caresses on the undersides of Camilla’s breasts. She lightly flicks Camilla’s nipples, dragging another moan from the seductive woman and causing her head to lean back.

“God,” Hinoka murmurs at the sight.

“Ah…” Camilla brings her head back down. “I’m being a bit selfish, aren’t I? Now, is this okay?”

She trails her hand down the front of Camilla’s chest, pausing for a moment over her small breast before continuing along her stomach and down to the front of her abdomen. She sticks a finger under the waistband of Hinoka’s pants, but pauses.

“O-okay,” Hinoka says hurriedly. “It’s okay, just do it al—ahhh, ahh…”

Camilla slips her whole hand beneath Hinoka’s pants, gliding her fingers along the outside of Hinoka’s damp panties. She presses inward a little against Hinoka’s clitoris, and the woman moans and tries to spread her legs despite Camilla’s weight on them. //

“How cute,” Camilla giggles. She continues to rub her fingers against Hinoka’s damp underwear, perfectly aware of how much it’s teasing just as much as it is relief. “Would you like more?”

Hinoka’s focus has slipped; instead of attending to Camilla’s breasts, she simply holds onto the woman instead, too overcome to do anything else. “Y-yes!” she moans, her voice rising in pitch as Camilla presses against her clitoris again. “Yes, please.”

Camilla smirks and withdraws her hand from Hinoka’s pants. “Just a moment,” she assures her lover as she draws back from sitting on the woman’s lap. She kneels on the floor, then unbuttons Hinoka’s pants before slowly pulling both them and her panties off, revealing a tuft of red hair.

Camilla pauses when Hinoka frowns and shifts in her seat. “Is something the matter?”

“I-I didn’t know I’d be _here_ ,” is all Hinoka elaborates, earning a smile from Camilla as she taps the underside of Hinoka’s chin.

“The color is quite beautiful, dear. Your hair is like fire…as is your face,” she adds teasingly. When Hinoka only seems slightly eased, she kisses the woman’s exposed thigh. “It matters not to me. You’re too cute, too stunning for something so trite to matter.”

The feel of lips against her skin causes Hinoka to shudder. Camilla looks up again mid-kiss, her lidded eyes slightly obscured by her bangs. All at once, Hinoka forgets her shyness and spreads her legs, and Camilla’s expression lights with excitement. She trails her fingers up Hinoka’s legs, clearing a path for her mouth to follow until finally, her breath mists against Hinoka’s womanhood and her lips kiss the redhead’s wetness.

Hinoka moans, long and loud and shamelessly, the raw feeling overtaking all other senses. She shudders, her fingers finding their way into Camilla’s thick, silky hair. Camilla lets out a small groan, the vibration directly stimulating Hinoka, and the woman has to force herself not to pull on the woman too hard. Nevertheless, her legs circle around Camilla’s head, leaning against the woman’s back; the silk shirt adds just another sensation onto the incredible amount she’s already experiencing.

Hinoka starts to grind a bit against Camilla, and Camilla replies in turn by extending her tongue and licking up Hinoka’s slit, giving special attention to her clitoris. Hinoka gasps, her pulse beating quickly and her eyes closing as bliss overtakes her. She cries out, something low and wordless.

Camilla laps up the rest of Hinoka’s juices as the redhead shudders in the afterglow. When she pulls back, she wipes at her mouth with one finger and then tastes it—as if she hasn’t been tasting it all along. “Sweet,” she murmurs. She giggles and adds, “Though I suppose my chair will smell a bit sweeter than usual, to say the least.”

Another wave of embarrassment sweeps over Hinoka, but Camilla gets up and leans over her, meeting their lips in a kiss. Hinoka can taste her juices on Camilla’s lips. She takes Camilla’s lead from earlier and starts to slide her hand into Camilla’s pants.

“Ah, finally,” Camilla chuckles, assisting to easily unbutton the front of her pants with one hand before returning to kissing Hinoka deeply.

Thoroughly distracted, Hinoka can tell that her start at fingering Camilla isn’t doing all that well. Finally, Hinoka pulls her mouth away with a quick apology; within seconds of effectively beginning to pump her digits into Camilla’s vagina, she’s rewarded with Camilla’s groans of appreciation. Camilla rests her head on Hinoka’s shoulder, pressing kisses to Hinoka’s neck.

“You’re doing so well now,” Camilla murmurs, pushing her hips down to meet the thrusts of Hinoka’s fingers. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

“N-not to anyone else.”

“Mmm… Can you go harder for me?”

Hinoka responds by circling Camilla’s clit with more force, to which Camilla gasps in pleasured surprise. Without pause, she goes back to pounding into Camilla’s womanhood, her effort aided by the slick wetness coating her hand. While Camilla moans, Hinoka takes her free hand and starts to knead at Camilla’s left breast.

“Y-yes, yes!” Camilla shouts, shuddering to a stop and leaking her remaining juices all over Hinoka’s hand.

She slumps, only leaving a small amount of room for Hinoka to maneuver her hand out of her pants, but Hinoka hardly minds. Camilla kisses Hinoka’s neck again, nuzzling against her shoulder.

“You did very well, Hinoka, dear,” she says, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. Hinoka blushes and avoids her gaze, opting instead to sate her curiosity and taste one of her fingers. Camilla chuckles and asks, “Am I sweet?”

Hinoka nods. “Y-yes…”

Camilla smiles. “I’m glad you think so.”

A few moments of silence go by, and then Hinoka murmurs, “Camilla, I’m really warm.”

“It’s the clothes,” Camilla says, refusing to get off her for the time being. “Next time we’ll go without them.”


End file.
